Abuse
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: RoyxOC Roy attempts to get with a girl that is staying with him, but she doesn't fall for it. So he turns to violence.


**Can't continue at all. My girlfriend and I role played this, and we broke up and don't role play so, I don't have anything to continue onto this. I changed up the ending, so that it would be better, and I wouldn't have to continue it.**

* * *

At Roy's house, there was a cute couple. They were together since Roy found her in the woods.

Roy has black hair and black eyes, and is very well built. Sixilia has blue hair and red eyes. Roy made Sixilia sit in his lap. Sixilia sighed. They used to go out, but he wasn't willing to let her go.

Roy smiled, and then Sixilia tried to get up. Then Roy held her down.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked. Sixilia rolled her eyes.

"I'm a _water _nymph. What do _water _nymphs need?" Sixilia asked, getting snippy.

"Water?" Roy asked.

"Good boy, now let me up." Sixilia demanded. Roy let her up, and she walked out, and waded in the water of Roy's pool.

"You look really good." Roy said. Sixilia looked over at the bunches of rotted rose bushed that Roy's daughter was working on before she ran away. She put her hand on the soil, and they instantly bloomed.

"Sixi?" Roy asked, using her nickname.

"Yes?" Sixilia asked.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"Surviving." Sixilia said, getting in the water. Then Roy smiled. Sixilia took off her soaked Kimono, and put it on the side of the pool, her hair now censoring her breasts.

"Now you look even better." Roy said. Sixilia floated in the pool, ignoring him.

"Mind if I join?" Roy asked.

"Go ahead." Sixilia said. Roy got in the pool naked, and went towards her. Sixilia relaxed.

Roy licked her young privates.

"A-ah." Sixilia moaned and whimpered. "S-stop." She whimpered.

"Why?" Roy asked, into the moment.

"I'm n-not ready." She said.

"But you like it." Roy said, licking her privates more. Sixilia blushed, and shut her legs, leaving Roy's head stuck in between her.

"Well I like this much more." Roy said.

"I told you no." Sixilia said getting out and putting her kimono on. "I do not like you like that."

"Yes you do." Roy said.

"No." Sixilia said, turning to leave.

"Wait." Roy said.

"I am tired of your foolishness." Sixilia said.

"I want to tell you why I want this." Roy said.

"Alright, go ahead."

"I had a wife and daughter. My wife died and my daughter left me. Then you came and you were happy here, but Havoc obviously told you something that wasn't true and you said you were going to leave. I am trying to make it to where you don't want to leave." Roy said.

"I don't want you to leave." Roy said, getting fake tears in his eyes.

Sixilia got a sympathetic look. "But…okay." She said. Then Roy smiled. Sixilia yawned and stretched, and Roy kissed her.

"I am tired." Sixilia said, drying off.

"Alright, let me take you to bed." Roy said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her up to his bedroom. Sixilia blushed.

"This isn't the couch." Sixilia said.

"Yeah." Roy said smirking. "I love you."

"I'm uncomfortable." Sixilia said, slightly frightened.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"I don't want to sleep with you." Sixilia said.

"Why not?" Roy asked.

"I told you I don't love you like this…please, I prefer the couch." Sixilia was dewing by now.

"Sixi."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Thank you." Sixilia said, before Roy slapped her.

"I LOVE YOU GOD DAMMIT!" Roy shouted. Sixilia's eyes widened. "You got it?" Roy asked.

"Yes." Sixilia said.

"Good." Roy replied.

"I don't feel the same though." She said.

"Yes you do." Roy said.

"_No_. I don't." She almost shouted. Roy slapped her.

"FUCK YOU!" Roy shouted at her.

"I-I love you too." Sixilia forced herself to say. Roy smiled. Sixilia gulped.

"Do you still want to…?" Sixi asked. Roy nodded. Then the doorbell rang. Sixilia went to answer and opened the door to see Havoc holding flowers.

Then Havoc saw all the bruises on Sixilia's body. "Sixilia?" Havoc shouted. Then Sixilia hugged him.

"Lets get out of here." Sixilia said. Havoc nodded, picking her up, and taking her out of there never to be there again.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! R&R**


End file.
